Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman is a boxer and the main antagonist of the video game series, Punch Out!! Fanon Wikia Ideas So Far * Mr. Sandman VS Balrog (Completed) * Ivan Drago vs Mr Sandman (Abandoned) * T.J. Combo VS Mr. Sandman (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Juzo Sakakura (Dangan Ronpa) History Not much is known about this boxer's backstory, more of his triumph in the WVBA. He has easily defeated all of the boxers in just a small amount of punches maximum and rose up to the ranks as the champion of the WVBA. The only contender left was Little Mac, who beat him, ripping him of his title. Enraged, he trained harder with the hopes of crushing Little Mac. He fought again harder and stronger with enough power to destroy buildings, but again he was defeated once more, never claiming his title back. Death Battle Information Background Information Name : Unknown (Boxing name is Mr.Sandman) Height : 6"5 Weight : 284 lbs. Age : 32 Location : Philadelphia, PA, USA Occupation : Boxer Fighting Style / Attacks * Uppercut - Mr.Sandman will perform an uppercut with either fist in a certain direction. He is able to perform this move very quickly and in a pattern. * Haymaker - Mr.Sandman will perform a body blow with either fist in a certain direction. He is able to power this up at the cost of charging his punch; says "Night Night!" * Rolling Jab - Like Bald Bull, Mr.Sandman can roll his fists before throwing a punch in a specific direction, of which the rolling makes it hard to tell which direction he will punch. * Overhead Swing - Mr.Sandman swings his fist overhead onto the enemy's face. He is able to power this up at the cost of charging his punch; says "Stand still!" * Fake Out - Mr.Sandman will move, but then immediately turn back to his original position; says "Boo!" * Dreamland Express - His most recognized move, Mr.Sandman attacks by doing a series of fast uppercuts. Before doing it, he leans back and waits to trick you out; can fake out. He says "Dreamland!" before doing his attack. * Counter : If you attack him, he will block, bring out one of his fists and wiggle it before punching you. If he uses his left fist, it will be a slow attack. If he uses his right, it will be a fast attack; says "My turn!" if he does a left and "Ha!" if he does a right. * Berserker Rage : Mr.Sandman will angrily roar before throwing fourteen uppercuts. He takes a break every few swings or so from dizziness, and on the third break he becomes winded, becoming infinitely stunned until he is knocked down. He usually does this if he needs to be more aggressive; will go back to normal if he knocks down the opponent. Mr.Sandman's style is all out aggressive, dealing powerful and swift blows. The more he punches you, the more powerful the punches get. Unlike the other boxers, he has shown to have no specific patterns of attacking. If he is knocked down, he will get back up and gain even more power, most likely from rage. If Mr.Sandman is stunned, he is able to guard his face, but this leaves his stomach open. Considering he is a large man, his stomach exposure could easily be considered his greatest weakness. He is still able to counter a body blow, but only when he is not stunned. He has also been seen to not be very mobile considering the fact he never moves when fighting in Punch-Out. Feats & Strength * Knocked down a building with his fists. * Able to take down the entire WVBA with ease. ** Had an unbroken winning streak of at least 31-0 until fighting Little Mac. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Punch-Out! Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains